Hardships of a Clergyman
by Rufi
Summary: AU Harry Potter Severus Snape slash! If you don't like slash, then do not read this. Snape is a clergyman and Harry is an orphan who comes to live at the church's orphanage, but since there is no room there, he must live with Snape in the church instead.
1. One

Summary: When Severus Snape first became a clergyman, he had no sexual urges what so ever, let alone any urges towards little boys; but that was before eleven year-old Harry Potter appeared in his life. With no room at the orphanage, Snape arranges for Harry to stay in the church with him, which eventually leads to unholy things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the beginning, Severus Snape became an Episcopalian clergyman for the sole purpose of serving God. Though the uprising in cases of homosexual priests in The Episcopal Church did not sway nor decide his decision of which sect of the Christian religion to join, it was a rather good foreshadowing to his life whilst a clergyman.

The day Harry Potter came, as an orphan, to live at the church was a strange one indeed. Adjacent to the church was an orphanage, run by the church, but specifically by the nuns. So, an orphan coming to live near the church was rather common, but coming to live in the church was not at all expected.

Harry showed up on their doorstep with his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon behind him saying that his parents had just died— though in truth they had died ten years ago, when Harry was not quite one— and that they could not afford to take care of Harry and their own son, Dudley— though that too, was a stretch of the truth. They really could afford to take care of Harry, but no longer wanted to afford to take care of Harry. It's not that he cost too much, or took up too much room, or made messes or damaged their property; they simply did not want Harry around any longer. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon loved to dote on their son Dudley, and wished to do so even more than they were currently— and taking Harry on vacation with them to Hawaii was not something on the Dursley's list of things to do.

Severus was not the one to open the door to greet the Dursley's and little Harry, though he was unfortunate enough to be dragged over to discuss things, seeing as he was not only one of the more powerful people in the church, but also the most powerful person in the room at the time. When Severus first set eyes on Harry, something in his chest stirred. He didn't ponder over the sensation long, and simply pegged it as a feeling of pity for the boy.

"I'm afraid we have no more room in the orphanage," Severus said rather blandly, having just discussed the need for more beds— among other things— with the nuns earlier that morning. "The building is old and was in need of refurbishing, and with several of the rooms closed for repair, and an increase in abandoned children, there is simply no more room," drawled Severus, but before he could turn them away, the pang in his chest returned, only much more ferociously. He moved his right hand to his chest, attempting discreetness as he rubbed at the sore spot and cleared his throat. With a sigh, Severus gave in to his emotions; though he could tell it already that it would cause him many headaches.

"However," he said, now rubbing his temples and peering down at the Dursley's with a pained look, "I have the ability to care for a child in the church itself."

Aunt Petunia smiled at Severus, causing him to grimace, and Uncle Vernon coughed a few times before speaking.

"How will you care for him?" Vernon asked, "Where will he stay if the orphanage is full? And what about those… priests we heard about on the news?" Severus sighed emphatically, giving up on relieving his aching head and crossing his arms across his chest cynically.

"Harry will stay with me, in my quarters," Severus began, slightly irritated and becoming even more so with each passing second, "I have a sofa across from the fireplace, and Harry could easily sleep there. He will stay with me or possibly a few monks during the day, and time will be made for his school studies."

With a heaving sigh, Severus pronounced, "And I am not one of 'those priests' on the news. If I was, I would most likely not be here, speaking to you right now." Vernon Dursley harrumphed, and after a few whispered words with Petunia, decided that Severus could indeed care for Harry.

"Oh, wonderful," Severus said insipidly, turning round and leading them to the orphanage, where various paper works needed to be filled out, and where Severus would discuss his sanity with Sister Cecilia.


	2. Two

Once the Dursley's had said their good-byes to Harry, in which not even a single fake tear was involved, Severus knelt down to Harry's level. Severus was a rather tall man, and Harry was only eleven, so when Severus knelt, almost as though in prayer, he and Harry were at eye level to each other.

"You must be feeling scared," Severus said quietly, placing a hand on one of Harry's small shoulders, "and quite lonely." Harry shrugged and looked away, using two fingers to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The spike of pain returned to Severus' chest, and he sighed forlornly. Severus patted Harry's shoulder once and then, hesitantly, once more, before he stood up.

"Would you like to see where you will be staying?" Severus thought the boy might feel uncomfortable if he referred to it as, "my room", as well as if he referred to it as, "your room". He had never been very good at dealing with children in need.

Severus had been raised an only child, and had come into limited contact with any other children. His father was a workaholic, and therefore was never home, and his mother was a social butterfly. If she wasn't out at a party or on a cruise, she had guests at home, and Severus wasn't allowed to come down stairs while they were present. So, Severus lived a life of solitude, and rarely saw anyone besides the maids. He didn't even have a nanny to keep him company.

As they walked down the long halls of the church, Severus uncertainly switched between leaving his hand lightly on Harry's shoulder and tucking said hand behind his back. Then, much to Severus' surprise, Harry turned his large eyes up to him and smiled timorously.

"Would you hold my hand?" Harry asked, reaching his slight hand up and blinking his big round eyes sweetly, looking for all the world like an abandoned puppy.

"Abandoned puppy; I suppose that isn't too far off," Severus thought grudgingly as he nodded his acceptance, barely looking at the boy, and took Harry's hand in his.

They came to a stop in front of an old-fashioned wooden door. It had large brass bolts and metal braces holding it together, and looked like it had sprung straight from some medieval castle.

"This church has been around for quite some time," Severus said simply, and Harry nodded, eyeing the stone work and the torches that lit the halls.

"Ah. It is cheaper to use torches over oil lamps," Severus stated matter-of-factly, "You wouldn't understand." Severus opened the door and gently guided Harry in front of him. The room was very dark, and it would have been pitch black if not for the light from the hall. There were stairs that led down to the room, and it being underground gave it no windows and therefore less of an appeal, but the fireplace and larger area made up for it.

An unlit torch hung on the wall of the stairwell, and Severus retrieved a match box from the pocket of his robe to light it. He struck a match and simply dropped it onto the torch, which burst into flame.

Harry started, but then Severus' hand returned to his shoulder, calming him. Severus plucked the torch from its holder on the wall and he and Harry walked down into the room.

The room was thrice the size of any monks' room, though just as bare. There was a single bed with plain white sheets, above which hung a small wooden statue of Jesus, nailed to the cross. Across the room from the bed was an oak desk that was riddled with parchment and quills, and a single oil lamp hung above it. To the left of the stairwell were the fireplace and sofa, cradled in a small nook, the fireplace being on the same wall as the bed and the cross, and the sofa pressed against the wall of the stairwell.

Harry's eyes grew wide, and he whispered, "I get to live here?"

Embarrassed, Severus uttered gruffly, "Yes." Harry turned to smile sweetly up at Severus.

"It's wonderful," said Harry blissfully, "Can I… sit on the couch?" Severus nodded rigidly, flustered by Harry's attitude about his barren living space. Torch in hand, Severus walked over to the fireplace and lit the logs aflame. Harry, now sitting on the sofa with his feet dangling an inch or so above the floor, giggled adorably and swung his feet excitedly back and forth.

Severus felt the ache in his chest again, only this time he felt it lower down as well; in his abdomen. He stood and walked quickly across the room, placing the torch in another holder near the end of the bed.

Harry had looked up quickly, about to ask what Severus was doing, but turned back to gazing at the fireplace once he identified that Severus was doing a mediocre task.

Severus stood next to the bed, looking over his shoulder surreptitiously and starring at Harry. The ache in his chest an abdomen grew stronger, and he gasped, turning his head away quickly.

"What's wrong? Uhm…" asked Harry anxiously.

"Father Severus," Severus said quickly, "and it's nothing, Harry. It's nothing." He sighed, and turned back around to face Harry. "I suppose you can call me Severus in private," he said as he walked towards Harry, "If you like."

"O-okay," Harry said shyly, looking down at his feet, which were still swinging, but now much more idly. Severus walked forward stiffly and stood in front of the sofa, looking down at Harry in an inadvertently menacing way. With an almost inaudibly squeak, Harry stopped swinging his feet and sat stock still, looking up at Severus through the bangs of his messy hair.

Severus sighed through his large nose, reaching one hand up to rub at his temples. Once moderately more relaxed, Severus ignored his aching chest and sat next to Harry on the sofa. Harry peeked timidly at him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose repeatedly. Severus snorted, his way of laughing, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's all right," He said to the boy, "You'll adapt." Harry giggled nervously, and Severus reached across Harry's back and put his arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I promise you, things will get better."


	3. Three

The sky had darkened and it was nearly seven o'clock, and dinner had passed whilst Severus and the Dursleys had been finishing the paperwork.

Harry was not very straight forward when he asked Severus about his dinner.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked Severus; who was hunched over the desk, scribbling away on a long roll of parchment. Severus looked over to Harry— who was now standing next to him, giving him an innocent look— and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?" Severus questioned, setting down his quill and straightening up all the parchment on his desk. Harry looked down at the floor as he fidgeted quietly.

"Well… yes," Harry mumbled, "I am hungry." Severus quirked an eyebrow again.

Standing up from the desk slowly, Severus said, "I shall get us both some dinner, then. Come along." Severus held out his hand to Harry, and Harry took it, not looking up from the floor as he followed Severus up the stairs.

They traveled up and out into the stone hallway, which they followed down until they reached a plain wooden door that was wedged within a wall. There were noises reminiscent of the cooking of food coming from within, and the smell of food wafted out from behind the door. Severus didn't bothering knocking on the door, and simply let himself in to the kitchen.

"Ah, Father Severus!" said a rather short and well-rounded monk wearing a white apron and chef's hat, "I knew you would be coming eventually to fetch your dinner." The jolly monk laughed, his whole body shaking with the force of it, and smiled at Severus.

"Good evening, Brother Andrew," Severus said stiffly, "I came for a meal for the boy, as well."

"Ah, of course! Well, at least it seems like you won't delve into another cycle of forgetting to eat," Brother Andrew said conversationally as he order two of the other monks off to fetch the food. "You had us quite scarred. Thought you were sick, or some such nonsense! It's a good thing you're not, eh?" he laughed again, seemingly not noticing Severus' unhappy expression.

The two monks hurried over; one carrying a tray of bread, cheese, a bit of meat, and some salad, along with two plates, two forks, and one knife, the other carrying a jug of ice water and two glasses.

"Thank you," Severus said monotonously, motioning for the two monks to follow behind and bring the food to the room. The monks scurried after to comply, trailing Harry and Severus as they made their descent. Once down the stairs, the monks made room for the tray of food on Severus' desk and placed the tray and the water there, and then vanished up the stairs in an instant.

Severus poured Harry a glass of water, as well as a second glass for himself, and then handed Harry a plate of food. The plate had just a little bit of each food from the tray, and Severus served himself a plate consistent of the same.

"We will sit on the couch for the time being," Severus said, and Harry nodded and scurried over to sit in front of the fire. With a snort of laughter, Severus followed. Their meal was eaten in silence, and by the time Severus had finished, Harry was already half asleep. Severus half-smiled at Harry, who yawned and gave a sleepy smile in response.

"Are we sleeping in the bed together?" Harry asked innocently, yawning widely, "Or is there somewhere else for me to sleep?" Harry looked melancholy at the thought of sleeping on the couch, which had been Severus' original plan.

Severus swallowed thickly, his chest an abdomen aching again. He couldn't help himself; he wanted Harry to sleep in bed within, and Harry was obviously more comfortable with that idea than he was with the first plan.

"You may sleep with me, if you like," Severus said as nonchalantly as he could, and Harry perked up considerably at that. Harry smiled warmly up at Severus as he got off the couch, and proceeded to give him a hug in thanks.

"I was scarred of sleeping by myself," Harry whispered into Severus' chest as he hugged Severus. Blushing, Severus patted Harry uncertainly on the back a few times before his mind caught up with him and he began thinking once more.

"Your things, including your pajamas, were brought down here earlier," Severus intoned, "There in the closet with my things." He pointed across the room to the wall behind the bed. It consisted solely of two doors, one of which was the door to the closet; the other being the door to the bathroom. Severus got up and walked over to it, opening up the closet and rummaging inside to pull out a small pair of blue striped pajamas— which were Harry's— and a gray nightshirt that ended at mid-calf— which was Severus'.

"Wash up and get changed, and then we will go to bed," Severus said, and Harry went to do just that. When Harry finished, Severus took his turn inside the bathroom.

Severus ran a washcloth across his face and thought of Harry, who made his chest and abdomen ache insanely. He gasped as thoughts of Harry within the bathroom, changing, floated through his mind. He felt the old stirrings of arousal— stirrings he almost didn't recognize, it had been so long— coiling in his lower belly and his penis began to harden in excitement. Severus gasped and dropped the washcloth into the sink.

"A cold shower," he thought quickly, "I need a shower, but I must tell Harry I'm going to take one."

Severus opened the door a sliver and found Harry to be already asleep on the bed. "Harry," he called softly, but got no response. Severus closed the door to the bathroom and turned the water on, and as he did so, he got an idea. A devious idea.

"Harry's already asleep, and I haven't touched myself in so long," Severus thought, "I'll take a hot shower, and I'll masturbate."

Severus' cock was completely hard now, and it tented his priestly robes in such a way that made Severus even more eager to touch himself. He shed his clothes quickly and stepped into the shower, the hot water feeling wonderful against his face and chest.

His hand crept down and grasped at his cock, and he shivered. The guilt Severus felt about doing this now quickly slid away with the shower water as his mind was clouded with pictures of Harry's sweet face and prepubescent body. Severus' hand sped up, sliding up and down his cock quickly as his thoughts of young Harry got more and more indecent. Just as he thought of kissing Harry upon his lips, Severus came in great ecstasy. His cum splattered against the shower wall as he groaned and gasped his climax, and he rested his head against the cool wall, taking a minute to come down from his euphoria.

Severus rather hurriedly finished his shower and dressed in his nightshirt, surprisingly feeling no guilt about what he had just done. He only felt relief, pleasure, and calm afterwards, though his libido somehow managed to stir as he climbed into bed with Harry. Severus clamped down on the feeling, saving his lust for his next shower, and slept easily in the same bed as the adorable Harry, without laying a finger on him in any unholy way.


	4. Four

Unfortunately, Severus discovered that he had little control over how he acted while in his sleep.

Severus woke up to find Harry lying against him and using his chest as a pillow, and that his own arms were wrapped tightly around Harry, holding the boy close. Not wanting to disturb the boy, Severus did not move; but as the minutes ticked past he felt his self-restraint slipping.

"No harm can be done if I simply stroke Harry's hair," Severus thought thoroughly, remembering how his mother had done that to him when he was a young boy. It was a sign of affection, and even his father had had a similar gesture, in which he would ruffle Severus' hair when he had done a good job at whatever chore he had been given.

Slowly, Severus moved his hand up from Harry's back to Harry's head, and slid his fingers through the boy's soft black hair. Harry made a small noise— sounding similar to both a squeak and a groan— and moved in closer to the priest. Severus continued to stroke Harry's hair, smiling softly to himself as the boy nuzzled his face into Severus' chest.

For several minutes Severus simply lay in bed, stroking Harry's hair as the boy slept. However, eventually Severus remembered his duties as a priest and sat up as much as he could— without awakening Harry— to look at the grandfather clock on the opposite wall. It was six o'clock am; too early for most boys, but morning mass was at eight, and it was mandatory.

Gently, Severus nudged Harry's back in an attempt to wake him up. Harry groaned and rubbed his face against Severus' chest, sneezing as Severus' chest hair tickled his nose. Raising his head slowly, Harry awakened and looked up at Severus.

"You're awake, I see," Severus said, amused. Harry made a grumbling sound at the back of his throat and plopped his head back onto Severus' chest.

"No; it's time to get up," said Severus, his usual strictness starting to leak past the kindness in his voice. Harry groaned once more, but actually sat up and attempted to look awake.

"Good morning," Harry mumbled sleepily, smiling at Severus before he yawned widely.

"Good morning, Harry," Severus replied quietly.

Harry scrambled clumsily out of bed and Severus laughed as he almost tripped over his own two feet. Severus sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Just then, he heard the loud thump of his wardrobe door hitting the wall, and when he turned his head to see what caused the noise he saw Harry scrounging about inside his wardrobe. Severus starred at the boy for a moment, curious as to what exactly Harry was doing, but before Severus could even open his mouth to inquire, Harry came rushing back over to the bed with an armful of clothing.

"I got your clothes for you," Harry said quickly, smiling all-too sweetly up at Severus, "Your uhmm… cleric— no; your…"

"Clerical clothing," Severus offered, picking up his clothes and preparing to go into the bathroom.

"What are they all called?" asked Harry, "What's the big robe named?" Harry looked eagerly up at Severus, clearly wanting to learn. Severus sighed— slightly irritated— and laid out his various articles of clothing upon the bed.

"The robe is called a cassock," Severus began, pointing to the ankle-length robe in question. He continued to name the rest of his clothing; which, he had to admit, all had very strange names considering they were simply clothing.

"Your clothes look a lot nicer than mine," Harry intoned a little childishly, smoothing his small hand over the front of the cassock. "My clothes are all old and worn-out." Severus felt his chest tighten, and he couldn't help himself as he felt his face heat.

"There are uniforms for the children who stay at the orphanage," said Severus, resting his hand gently on Harry's shoulder as he spoke. Harry continued to run his hands over Severus' cassock, and Severus felt the stirring of arousal once more as his fingers wandered slightly over Harry's collar and up his neck. As Severus' hand moved through the soft hair at the base of Harry's neck, Harry stopped touching the cassock and leaned back into the priest's touch.

"Feels nice," Harry mumbled as Severus petted his hair; and Severus had to pull away as his penis began to swell.

"I-I must get dressed, Harry," Severus said quickly, picking up his clothes and draping them over his arm as he headed to the bathroom, "You get dressed as well. Then you and I will go and get you a brand new uniform, and then you wont have to wear these old clothes."

Harry smiled adorably at Severus, and as Severus disappeared into the bathroom, Harry murmured, "Thank you."


End file.
